When Harry Returned 'Home'
by winnie6336
Summary: Harry shows up years after his last encounter with his aunt, uncle and cousin. Now he has three gorgeous, well behaved children, a beautiful wife and plenty of money to support himself. And what have the Dursleys? One grandchild who they hardly see and a son with a very boring job. And when Dudley and Harry rebuild a friendship Vernon is far from pleased, how will they manage?
1. Chapter 1

The Dursleys sat in their perfect living room, in their perfect house, perfect garden, sitting in silence. Dudley's daughter Daisy had just received a letter from Hogwarts and Uncle Vernon was fuming. Daisy and her mother went away for the weekend to her grandmothers and the Dudley had asked Harry to come with his kids. He had not told his parents but was needing help and thought Harry could solve this problem and calm down Vernon. He was **very** hopeful.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and the whole family jumped, Dudley sat in an awkward silence with his father as Petunia answered the door. Outside stood a tall young man with raven hair and emerald eyes carrying a 4 year old on his hip and a red haired woman holding onto two Harry lookalikes, about age 6 and 7.

"Harr. Harry?" Petunia stuttered.

"I'm guessing Dudley didn't tell you I was coming?"

"No, no, but it's quite alright, um, come on in, Vernon's in the lounge."

They entered to find a furious Vernon standing in the doorway.

"They are NOT STAYING HERE!" He screamed at Petunia, "Get out of my house boy, or else!"

"I'm not a child anymore and I assure you I will not leave, and it's good to see you too." Harry flounced on into the room and Dudley stood up to give him a hug.

"Thanks for coming Harry. Hey, sorry about before, I was a bully, and I didn't think you would come!"

"Mummy made him! They were fighting all night!" Lily chirped in. Harry blushed.

"That's quite alright, I don't blame you. Anyway, sit down! And who are these lovely children!"

"Well, you already meet Lily," Harry told him and poked her nose.

"Lil, Lily?" Petunia looked shocked but a small smile spread across her face.

"Yes, quite a resemblance, but anyway this is James and Albus. You can call him Al, he hates the name Albus!"

"Would you like it if you were named after a slimy git, head of slytherin, and a principal."

"ALBUS SEVERUS! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SNAPE AND DUMBLEDOR THAT WAY, THEY WERE TWO IMPORTANT FIIGURES IN YOUR FATHERS CHILDHOOD, AND YOU WILL DO WELL TO..."

"Ginny, honey, please?"

"Fine, only because we're in public!" She crossed her arms and Dudley stifled a giggle.

"Anyway, this is Ginny, my wonderful wife, and currently a very grumpy one." She hit his arm playfully and `then turned to Petunia.

"So, um, how long are you staying for?" Petunia asked.

"I don't know, Dudley said we should at least stay to see Daisy, after all she is the reason we came!"

"You could stay until Tuesday? She'll be back on Monday, but you know she will be in school."

"School? I thought she was only going to Hogwarts this year?"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD IN MY HOUSE!" Vernon roared. He was not preparing for Lily to climb of her fathers lap and storm over to him.

"UCLE VERNON! THERE IS NO NEED TO SHOUT! USE YOUR INSIDE VOICE AND IF YOU DARE INSULT HOGGYWARTS AGAIN I WILL HEX YOU SOOOOO HARD EVEN EVIL AUNTY MARGE WILL FEEL IT! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD! SO YOUR JUST A BIG MEANY!" She turned around whipping her red hair and sat back on Harry's knee. Everyone seemed very taken aback until Harry said, "Vocal cords like her mother!" And Ginny and Lily set him death stares as Dudley Harry and the two boys feel on the floor laughing.

Aunt Petunia had Harry and Ginny in the spare room and Dudley in his old room with the boys in Harry's old room, they were small enough to fit in the single bed, and Lily with Harry and Ginny. It was dinner time and they were talking about the wizerding world as Dudley would like to know how safe it was for Daisy. Vernon was in a huff and refused to talk to anyone.

"So, how is it? Is it safe?"

"Well you see..." Harry began but was interrupted by his kids, who knew the story of how Harry saved the wizerding world back to front.

"WELL THERE WAS A BAD MAN." James.

"BUT THEN HE TRIED TO KILL DADDY!" Lily.

"BUT HE ACTUALLY KILLED GRANNY AND GRANDPA!" Albus.

"DADDY WAS FINE AND EVENTUALLY KILLED THE BAD MAN!" Said Lily.

"YEAH THERE WAS COOL LASER BEAMS AND IT WAS LIKE POW POW POW!" Said James.

"And dad saved us all, ad we all lived happily ever after." They all continued to eat their food as if nothing happened.

"Sorry, I knew George should have never told them those stories."

"It's alright, did you really?"

"Did I really what?"

"Do all that stuff?"

"Well I guess. But no laser beams."

"Yeah, just a fricking legendary wand, and a few horcruxs." Ginny murmured into her soup.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the children were outside playing in Daisy's old playhouse, and the adults were having coffee in the living room.

"So Petunia, I've always wanted to know, what was Harry as a child, he never tells me?" Ginny asked. Harry began to hurriedly tidy up the cups and saucers.

"Well, um, you see dear, um, he was, special?" She stuttered before Vernon jumped in.

"He was not special Petunia! He was a nuisance and still is! He deserved to be under them stairs! I still don't know why we took him in in the first place, he...!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT THE STAIRS!" Ginny screamed. Vernon realised he was had said to much and sank back into the chair.

"Ginny, he, it's nothing." Harry came in from the kitchen and tried to calm her down.

"No Harry, tell me what he said about the stairs!" She told him with the same face as Molly Weasley and he gave in.

"Um, well, I um slept under the stairs..." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I slept under the stairs."

"WHAT! YOU SLEPT UNDER THE FUCKING STAIRS!"

"Only until I was 11." He seemed very nervous. Ginny glared at Petunia and Vernon and muttered, "How could you?"

Petunia began to stutter, but Ginny was off. She stomped over to the cupboard and opened it. What she saw would shock her forever.

An old creaky, camp bed lay covered in cobwebs and a small shelf with toys and broken figurines. On the bed was a bunch of old textbooks locked in a chain. There was hover and dustpan but other than that it was not changed since Harry was there.

"Is this it?" She said through gritted teeth. They nodded and Ginny stomped outside and looked for the one who looked like Harry. She grabbed Albus by the arm and brought him to the cupboard.

She sat him down and he looked confused. "HOW COULD YOU, YOU...!" She did this to prove a point and Petunia looked about to cry and Vernon looked sheepish. She was abut to continue but Harry grabbed Albus in his arms and hugged him, he wouldn't let him go and had teary eyes and soon broke down crying. Ginny, Al and harry hugged on the floor before Vernon closed the cupboard quickly. They three stood up and Harry pulled himself together and ruffled Al's messy hair and let him go play.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I just, I couldn't, I just, I never want them to ever see that cupboard again, I'm sorry, It's just to hard." She hugged him and Petunia apologised and Vernon ran upstairs. He came back down with a box,

"Open it, just open it." It wasn't said in a mean or even nice way, but it was meaningful.

Harry opened it and inside was a blanket and note, a few letters and pictures. It even had a newspaper article in it.

The blanket was the one he was wrapped in all those years ago in Godrics Hallow, and the note Dumbledore left. A letter from Lupin to Petunia explaining the funeral arrangements for Lily and James' funeral. More letters explaining what was happening in the wizarding world and how to keep him safe, in one it said in case of an ambush, make Harry sleep somewhere unsuspected and lock the door every time he shows signs in magic, as that could tip the ministry of his whereabouts and cause an uproar for the reporters. The rest were from McGonagall informing them what had happened to Harry that year at school. The pictures were of his parents and family, to be given to Harry to remember them when he was older. The newspaper article was of him and Dumbledore after the battle at the Ministry on it in Dumbledore's writing was scribbled, _Dumbledore's man through and through, that's you Harry. And he's with James now, Sirius is with James, finally reunited, don't forget that Harry, a partner in crime, together at last! -Dumbledore_

At this point Harry was crying on the couch and with Ginny by his side hugging his arm.

"Thank you, thank you!" Ginny kept saying to the Dursleys.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm very sorry there are no stories or chapters, but I will be back after Christmas. I will however be writing a Christmas day story closer to Christmas. Very sorry im just really busy.


	4. Chapter 4

The silence the next morning was deafening but at 8:00 Vernon went to work and Petunia set off to collect Daisy and Dudley's wife Isabel, Lily with her as she had a strange attachment to Petunia. Ginny took the boys to the muggle shopping centre to buy them socks.

"Well, Dudley, how about we all go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get Daisy's school things. I know the way so it would be fun! Also James has been begging me for weeks to take him to Georges joke shop."

Harry looked up to see Dudley with a confused face.

"I... I... I get to go with you?"

"Well of course, you cant buy anything for yourself as you won't be able to work it, but George has a section for muggles in his shop, you know for parents and things."

"But... I'm not... I'm not a wizard?"

"You don't have to be, I'll get Tom to give you pass. You see they give you a little tasteless potion so you can not talk to muggles about our kind."

"But the herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom, gave us that when he came to tell us about Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but that was about Hogwarts. This is different. Anyway, she needs a wand and I'll buy her an owl. Maybe a snowy white one... just for old time sakes."

"Yes, where is your owl, um, Higig?"

"Hedwig... she... was murdered."

"Oh, sorry Harry, I know you really cared about that owl."

They spent the rest of the day planning for the trip to London.

*Door slam*

"Daisy!"

"Daddy!"

A small brown haired girl with a round face, came bounding in. She was slight and cute, unlike Dudley in everyway, but very like her mother who followed her in.

"Daisy, don't run! Oh hello! You must be Harry! Daisy and I have heard a lot about you! She grew up hearing about you and your mothers stories from Dudley and Petunia."

Dudley blushed, but Harry seemed happy enough.

"UNCLE HARRY!" Daisy jumped on him for a hug and started jabbering on.

"I love your stories! Is it true about Hogwarts, is there really ghosts and giants! I can't wait to see Hagrid, oh, and Peeves! He seems a right laugh! Will I get an owl and wand and potions!"

"Oh yes, although if I were you, don't try befriend Peeves, me brothers George and Fred tried, lets just say it didn't end well for them."

"You have brothers?" Daisy asked, truly confused.

"Well, my brothers in law."

"Will I get to meet them?"

At that moment Ginny walked in ready to greet Isabel, so Harry thought it best to drop the conversation about Fred pretty sharp.

"No, but you will get to meet my nieces and godson, Victoire is the Ravenclaw year 5 prefect and Lucy is year 3 prefect in Ravenclaw, Molly is year 5 and quidditch captain in Gryffindor. My godson Teddy, is head boy for Hufflepuff. They know all about you!"

"Yes, mum has invited Daisy to stay with us over Christmas. You and Dudley would be welcome as well." Ginny said to Isabel joining in the conversation.

"Yes mum! Yes lets go there for Christmas! Please!"

"We will talk about that later." Isabel said.

"Ok, well me and Dudley have decided to take you all to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get Daisy's school things." Harry announced.

"Can I go to Georges shop! Please dad! You promised next time!"

"What kind of shop is it?" Daisy asked.

"Oh its a joke shop! Full of pranks and the most wonderful things! Like toothpaste that turns your teeth rainbow colours and a dust that turns your opponent blind temporarily."

Daisy and James continued their conversation, Daisy's face beaming with joy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Daisy wait up!" Dudley shouted after his very excited daughter, who had ran ahead desperate to see the Leaky cauldron.

"Um, Harry, I don't mean to be rude, but there is nothing there." Dudley said puzzled and slightly ticked off.

"Oh daddy, can't you see it! Look there's the door and there is the dusty windows." Daisy said pointing at the pub.

"Daisy, muggles can't see it!" said Albus, very amused by Daisy's stupidity. Dudley and Isabel looked very embarrassed at not being able to see it but Ginny assured them it was there and he would sort it out. She walked in and came out with two shot sized glasses and a clear slivery liquid colour.

"Here, drink it and you will be able to see the pub."

In one big swig they both drained their glasses and suddenly saw the old, dirty pub in-between the clean polished muggle stores in the London street.

"Wow!" They said in unison.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron!"

They walked in and immediately Harry was swarmed by people of all ages desperate for him to sign his book on 'defence against the dark arts - revised edition.' Ginny too was swarmed by Holyhead Harpies fans, desperate to see former chaser and captain of the team. Lily, Albus and James were quickly shielded by Harrys arm as his quick seeker-father skills kicked in, wanting to keep them away from the fame and glory. Albus seemed shy, James however was fighting to get fast his father and answer all the fans questions. Lily just turned to Dudley and stated this happened all the time.

After the crowd began to disperse, Tom gave Harry and Ginny another shot glass full of polyjuice potion, and they swigged it quickly suddenly turning into some strangers from the London street outside.

"Harry! Why do you look different!" Isabel asked and Dudley looked pale, but Daisy was positively beaming.

"That's polyjuice potion! It can change your appearance with hair from a stranger!"

"Wow Daisy your like my Aunt Hermione!" Albus stated.

"I had a copy of a potion book ,by some prince fellow, I found under the stairs a few years ago. Daddy and mum didn't see but I read the whole thing!"

Harry gave a small smile, as he remembered reading over that same book many years prior.

"Ok, lets get going." Ginny said.

After Daisy had spent almost an hour pouring over every shops content, they finally made it too Georges shop.

"Ok James, 20 minutes, and no explosives, canons, or strange sweets! James get back here!" But James had already run into the shop to greet Fred II who helped George stock the shelves during the week.

"Ginny, calm down! Leave the kid alone! It's our fault he's so wild, I mean who's idea was it to name him James Sirius!"

"Yours!" She hit Harrys arm playfully and ran in to give Angelina a hug and greet Roxanne.

"Oh Harry! This place is wonderful!" Isabel announced as they stepped inside.

"I know, George really has done a lot with my small gift."

"What gift?"

"I gave him the money for this place in 4th year. I won a lot of money in a tournament but I already had loads of money so I gave it to them."

"Who's them?" Dudley asked. Harry seemed a bit awkward with having mentioned it.

"Well, you see Fred, George's twin. He, um, he died."

"Oh Harry, don't be so glum! It's ok, I heard from Teddy he's been haunting the castle these past few years! Causing mischief as always! Hello, you must be Daisy's parents, Isabel I don't believe we have met! What a pleasure, and Dudley good to see you, hey, no hard feelings about the fireplace?"

Dudley seemed sacred to answer the question as he still felt quite anxious around George.

"Well, if you guys want we have some muggle proof items over there, don't worry about payment, wouldn't dream of it from relatives of Harry's! Harry, mate, I believe I say Lily over by the love potions, talking to Roxanne about some boy called Scorpious Malfoy..." Harry was off in a bullet. Fred came up and handed George a gallon.

"And that's how its done son." Him and Fred shared a quick smirk and continued greeting the family.

"Now, every things been bought, apart from Daisy's wand!" Dudley had been excited about this aspect more then anything.

"It's over in Ollivanders, although I believe we might be missing one more thing?"

"No no, its all, oh no! We need to buy an owl! How could I forget! We have not enough gallons! Daisy you might have to settle for a toad." Daisy looked close to tears at the prospect of getting a toad.

"Harry stop teasing the poor girl!" Ginny shoved him in the shoulder.

"Ok, how about I go collect your toad." Harry set off toward the magical pet store.

"Ok..." Daisy seemed down, but tried to put on a smile for Harry.

15 Minutes later they were sitting eating ice-cream and Harry joined them with a large cage and snowy white owl in it.

"Got your toad Daisy!"

"Oh Uncle Harry! Thank you thank you!" Daisy jumped up and ran to give him a hug. "She's sooooo pretty!"

"Yeah, what will you call her?"

"Ruby, her name is Ruby, like Hagrid! He is called Rubeus!" Daisy exclaimed stroking Ruby's feathers in the cage.

"I think you and Isabel should be with Daisy when she gets her wand." Harry said to Dudley.

"But what if we don't pick a good one, we know nothing about wands! How can we pick a good one!"

"Dudley, 1st rule of wands, the wand choses the wizard. Don't worry, you don't have to chose, just be with her." Dudley smiled and walked in with Isabel and Daisy.

30 minutes later, they appeared in the café next to Ollivanders.

"It's a 10' hawthorn and bendy, good for charms, with a unicorn hair. Ollivanders was weird, but said that I was a strong witch. I like him." Daisy was swishing her wand around when she accidently made Lily's juice hover about 1 inch above the table and drop it. It smashed and Daisy was about to apologize, buut was surprized when she received a round off applause from Harry, Ginny and other surrounding tables.

"Daisy well done!"

"Wow DAISY THAT WAS WICKED!"

"It took me two years to do that!"

"Obviously Ollivander was telling the truth, you will be a great witch." Dudley said.


	6. Chapter 6

The kids were outside, playing on the old tire swing. Vernon was speaking to Isabel for about the one hundredth time about how evil and horrid a school Hogwarts was.

"Please, see reason! She is my granddaughter and this is in her best interest!"

"Vernon, I will not send her anywhere else! It will be fine, now, I trust you will come with us to see her off next week?"

Vernon nodded his head to show he would, although he didn't seem to happy about it.

The Potters had decided to stay until next week, in Dudley's home this time, and would go with them to the platform to make sure she got there on time.

"Harry! Come and help me pack!" Ginny yelled from upstairs.

"No, no, Ginny dear, I will help you." Petunia said walking into the room. "I will be upset to see you go. This has meant so much to me and little Lily-"

"Petunia, its not the last time we will ever see you. Me and Harry cannot make it for Christmas as we have to go home to my parents. My mother would kill me if I didn't let her see the kids. But my family and close friends come over every New Years night, if you would like to come for that?"

"Oh Ginny, I would love to. Vernon has a business trip on New Years anyway. Anyway, who's is this shirt?"

"That's James, sorry George got it for him as a joke, I told him not to bring it..."

"Oh, that explains it."

Petunia set the 'MY DAD IS HARRY POTTER MOTHERFUCKERS!' shirt on the suitcase.

"Hey Daisy, you Ok?" Albus said as he sat next to Daisy at the end of the garden. "Why are you hiding?"

"This is my special place. I come here to think."

"Not much to think about is there. I mean its quite boring."

"Yeah, that's why I like it. Its quiet, and boring." She seemed sad and Albus spoke on.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because-because-"

"What if I'm not a real witch, what if they put the sorting hat on my head and it says this was all a mistake and to go home!"

"They won't."

"But what if they do! No one else thinks like this! They all know what they are!"

"I do. I think that sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what if I'm in Slytherin, what if I'm bad at DADA. What if I'm just not good enough."

"But you have magic parents! You must be!"

"I could be a squib. I might. Everyone expects so much from us three. Harry Potter's kids! James is good at Quidditch, and Lily can make things grow! I cant do anything."

"Yes you can Albus."

"Yeah, well, don't worry about Hogwarts. You will be fine."

"But I'm not so sure."

"Dad thought the same thing, he was terrified the sorting hat would say he was not magical. At least you have o pressure on you."

"Uncle Harry thought that?"

"He did."

Albus hopped up and held out a hand to Daisy.

"Well come on! We cant wait here forever!" Albus said smiling. She held out her hand and he helped her up.

As she ran off to play with James and Lily, Albus turned and thought to himself. "This really is a special place."

And with that he turned and ran off to join the others.

 **Hi, just wanted to say that I will be away in Harry Potter World all weekend so don't expect any chapters! Hope you like it and please review so I know if its any good!**


	7. Chapter 7

"DAISY! Come on! You will be late!" Isabel shouted up the stairs for her daughter. Daisy came down one minute later and sat down beside Lily.

"Now, here, eat this quick or you won't be going at all!" Isabel said as she set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Daisy.

"Is there bacon and eggs in Hogwarts?" Daisy said with her mouth full of bacon.

"Yes, but I wouldn't eat it with pumpkin juice. Nice separate, nasty together." Harry said reading the Daily Prophet. Dudley was at the head of the table and reading a muggle paper. James was annoying Albus and Lily was eating her breakfast very daintily.

"Lily, eat your breakfast." Ginny said sternly.

"I don't like bacon." Lily said in a huff.

"Lily I didn't ask if you liked it, now eat it or you can be left with Mrs Figg's house for the day. And James stop trying to annoy your brother, you know what he is like when he is angry." Ginny said helping clean away the dishes.

"I'M NOT ANGRY!" Albus said and at the same time causing a big bang and a jet of fire burst from his hand and set the kitchen cupboard on fire,. Albus didn't even look as Ginny put it out in a rush, he just glared at her and stormed upstairs.

Everyone stood still and in silence. Ginny and Harry rushed upstairs after him.

"Well that could've gone better." Dudley said rather nervously.

 _ **Guest Room**_

"Albus, honey?" Ginny said knocking very lightly on the door. She heard a little muffled cry form inside as if Albus was trying to not let her hear. Ginny walked in and ran over to sit next to him. She put an arm around him and kissed his head.

"Al, son?" Harry said coming in. He knocked on the door and sat next to Albus.

"I-I'm sorry!" Albus said sobbing and his head in his hands.

"It's ok sweetheart." Ginny said squeezing his shoulders.

"Yeah Albus. That was actually quite cool!" Harry said impressed and Ginny glared at him.

"Sorry, I mean, I'm sorry Albus." Harry said head down.

"Why?" Albus said lifting his head.

"I'm just sorry." Ginny got up and let them have some privacy.

"I'm sorry Albus. I know why you get angry like that and burst out. You are only 7 and have so much pressure on you. Your namesakes, and family history. It's a lot." Harry said shaking his head. "Albus, did you know, there was once a girl. This girl was always in the shadow of her brothers. They were so powerful and she wasn't. So she began to hid her powers and this caused her to grow a fire inside her. She was a obscurial. She wanted to be powerful and this caused her to begin to think she was a squib, and that was her biggest fear. So instead of seeing her true potential, ever time she preformed magic it got worse and caused her to think she didn't have a magical bone in her body. She was innocent and sweet, scared but sweet, but she would lash out and hurt people she loved. But one day her brothers were fighting and one cast a killing curse. She ran up to help them and she was killed. The idea she had about her having no powers was what killed her and I don't want that to happen to you Albus. This girl was Albus Dumbledore's sister and he blamed her death on himself until the day he died. There is no need to believe you aren't magical because you are Albus. More powerful then James or Lily."

"No I'm not dad. James can make things move and Lily can grow things in the garden. What can I do." Said Albus and his hair fell into his face.

"You look like me Albus and that will always be a burden. I wouldn't be surprized if people thought you were me. But you are you mother's son and I know you have more power then anybody I know. Dumbledore and Snape would be so proud of you. James is like his grandfather and Lily is like her grandmother but you son are like Severus Snape, the bravest man I ever knew." Harry said and hugged Albus.

"I can talk to snakes." Albus murmured into Harry's chest. Harry held his shoulders and gave him a shocked look.

"W-What?!" Harry said in utter shock.

"Yeah, that snake at the zoo. I hear you talking to him and I gave it a go. He said that it had been years since anyone had ever spoken to him and he really missed it." Albus said looking at his feet in disgrace.

"It has been 12 years since I have been able to speak to a snake. I can still speak it, just they can't understand me. But, you can. And Albus, that is so incredible. People will tell you that only dark wizards can talk to snakes but that is simply not true. I could and so could Lily."

"Lily can?" Albus said slightly upset he wasn't the only one.

"Could. When she was a baby. Chatting non-stop to them, but she grew out of that." Harry said and he and Albus got up and went downstairs.

Everyone was pretending to forget what happened over breakfast and no one even blinked when they heard Albus and Harry speaking in a strange hissing language the whole drive to Kings Cross Station.

"Here we are!" Dudley said parking and Daisy had suddenly gone pale. Everyone clambered out and Dudley got a trolley for Daisy's trunk and owl. She grabbed her purse with 5 gallons and new iPhone.

They walked in and everyone ran through the wall in-between platform 9 and 10. Daisy paused as she and Dudley were the last to go through the gate.

"Daddy I'm scared." Daisy said in a scared, small voice.

"Daisy," Dudley said bending down to talk to her. "When you Uncle Harry came here for the first time, we left his at the entrance and drove off laughing. He found his way here all alone. Now, you are a Dursley and you can do this!" Dudley said hugging her and kissing her cheek. "Now, let's go."

They ran through and Daisy stared up in awe at the station.

"Come on Daisy! Look it's the train!" Lily said grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the family.

"Daisy, this is Molly and Roxanne. They are my nieces and are starting first year this year!" Ginny said hugging Daisy.

"Hi Daisy! How excited are you! I can't wait to see Hagrid again, we haven't seen him since Uncle Harry's birthday in June, right Molly! I'm Roxanne by the way, but you can all me Roxy," Molly said extending her hand and Daisy shook it. "Me and you and Molly will be best friends forever right! I hope we get into Ravenclaw! I'm sick of gold and red. Especially being a Weasley, I-" But Molly interrupted her.

"Molly you talk to much, my turn, have you read all the textbooks? My sister Lucy did in her first year but she is a bookworm and I haven't, but I think they will be cool about it, anyway, I like defence against the dark arts but Roxy likes charms. I don't get it, my sister likes History! And she even says Mr Binn's is INTERESTING! I mean how!"

"I have actually read the text books, and I hope I get into Ravenclaw too. I like blue." Daisy said in a small voice.

"That's cool, how about you come to ours for Christmas! That would be great! The whole family gets together and we have to eat outside some years!" Roxy and Molly hooked arms with Daisy and led her towards the train.

"Wait, can I say goodbye?" Daisy said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Dad! Fred! It's Uncle HARRY!" Roxy shouted and Percy and Audrey walked over with Lucy towards Molly. Roxy rolled her eyes and ran towards her parents.

"Bye Daisy sweetie. See you soon Ok?" Isabel said and wiped some dirt off her nose.

"Mum, anyway can I go to theirs for Christmas! Please!" Daisy begged.

"I will be there and you and Dudley can come for Christmas dinner. It would be great!" Harry explained.

"Ok, ok, but you need to send a letter to us and your grandparents as soon as you get there, Ok?" Daisy nodded and hugged her parents goodbye. George came over and helped lifted Daisy and Roxanne's trunks onto the train. Everyone waved goodbye and Daisy blew kisses and waved like mad.

 _ **The Train**_

"Don't look so sad Daisy!" Roxanne said.

"Hey girls, I am afraid I must interrupt this little chit chat." Teddy said coming in and sitting beside Daisy.

"And who are you?"

"Daisy Dursley."

"I know you, Harry told me to look after you, but I only have one piece of advice for you. Don't mess around with these two." Teddy said signally towards Moly nd Roxanne.

"Love you too Teddy!" Molly said sarcastically.

"Get out of here Teddy! Go snog Vicky or something!" Roxanne snapped.

"Jeez, calm down. Anyway I'm head boy, I would say that if I was you." Teddy said sitting back and getting comfortable.

"Hey guys, Roxy, Lucy is being such a idiot. Can't you do something about the reading! It's all she does!"

"I know Vicky." Molly said.

"That is so mean!" Lucy said coming in and plopping down on a empty seat.

"Hi Daisy!" Victoire said. At that point Dominique and Louise said coming in fighting.

"I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR PREFECT BADGE YOU DRAMA QUEEN!" Dominique screamed.

"YES YOU DID! YOU MADE IT SAY PRAT INSTEAD OF PREFECT!"

"VICTOIRE TELL HIM!" Dominique said turning to her sister for help.

"She didn't do it. I did!" Victoire said and suddenly her and Louise were play wrestling and Teddy, Roxy, Molly, and Dominique joined in. Lucy contued to read he book but looked up to say one last thing to Daisy as everyone collapsed on the ground laughing.

"Welcome to the Weasley's, you may be a Potter, but be prepared, this is them on a good day." Lucy said turning back to her book.

"I'm a Dursley?"

"Close enough!" Louise said from the floor.

The trolley lady walked by and rolled her eyes at the group, already dreading the next 10 years she would have to deal with all the Weasley/Potter clan.

"Want anything folks?" She said.

"Let's get everything!" Victoire said and everyone handed a gallon towards the amount.

They stuffed their faces for an hour and then went their separate ways to their friends in different carriages.

 ** _One Week later_**

 _Dear Uncle Harry,_

 _I have been having a blast at Hogwarts and have made good friends with Roxy and Molly. Everyone is so nice and Teddy always sticks up for me. Dominique started a food fight in the great hall at the feast and it was so much fun!_

 _I have been in contact with Mum and Dad and they said I am aloud to go to yours for Christmas. I will stay with Molly for the first week and then Roxy for new years._

 _I got into Ravenclaw! I was so happy, so did Molly but Roxy got into Gryffindor. She was a bit upset at first but then found out we were in DADA class together and she was fine._

 _From Daisy_


End file.
